Gentle Love
by Eve-Redeemer-777
Summary: The GRev excluding Max and Ray are mistreating Kai. Now she's sick and weak. When she runs away, she finds a safe haven, or is found by the safe haven. Now she has survived the whole tournament. FKxM, FCxT, FGxB, FBxS.
1. Chapter 1: Miserable

Here's a new story. Please enjoy and review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade

* * *

Gentle Love

Chapter 1: Miserable

Kai sighed as she sat on the roof of the dojo. Another world tournament was going to being in a few weeks time, but right now, Kai was suffering.

The G Revolution was separating again just for this tournament. Max went to America to be on the PPA All-stars with his mother as coach. Ray went to White Tiger Hills to go on the White Tiger X team. Kai was going to go to Russia to the Blitzkrieg Boys, but that's where her misery began.

Tyson kept her back and made her miss her plane. Now she stuck here. By the day, Tyson became more and more of a jerk. Daichi was just being loud and obnoxious, always messing with her. Hilary and Kenny yell at her for no good reason and most times just ignore her. Since they know that she is younger than most of them, they were losing more and more respect for her. They haven't done an ounce of training for the tournament, despite Kai's orders and begging.

Kai was getting worse. Her health was declining. She was eating even less than before. She was getting sick too.

"Kai, get your scrawny worthless butt down here!" Tyson yelled. The beautiful duel-haired, ruby-eyed blader jumped and went to the living room, where only Tyson stood with a cruel idiotic smirk on his face.

"Yes," she said disinterested.

"So, you're going to be on our team this year?" he started.

"As if you're going to let me going on any other. Besides, with the lack of training, you wouldn't go far," Kai told him.

"Now now, Kai, I want something that make everything better," he said.

"What?"

"You."

The next thing Kai knew, she was pinned against the wall.

"Let me go!" she yelled.

"Come on, Kai, I know you like me," Tyson said smiling.

"No, I don't! You're rude fat pig!" said Kai, struggling, but in her condition, she wasn't doing much.

Tyson lean in to kiss her, but she managed to punch him out. Then she ran into her room, she grabbed her Dranzer beyblade, her white scarf, her cell phone, and the only picture she had of her parents. She jumped out the window and ran.

She didn't know where she was going. All she knew she had get out of there. She faced enough pain from the BioVolt and the deaths of her beloved parents. She didn't need anymore from people she thought were her friends.

How dare Tyson think that she liked him after all the junk he made her go through! She did really like someone. He was different from Tyson by a long run.

It was Miguel from the Barthez Battalion. He was so handsome, sweet, and such a gentleman. She could talk to him, and she really enjoy his company. Yet, in her condition, he would never love her.

It started to pouring rain. It was worsening Kai's health. Kai felt weaker and weaker. Soon, Kai collapsed on the sidewalk.

All Kai wanted now is to get to Russia, to her 'brothers'. Tala, Bryan, Spencer, and Ian are the only ones close to real family. They are the only ones she could really depend on without being betrayed. Even with the three older ones having girlfriends, who are just as loyal as they were. Tala had Claude, the best friend of her crush. Bryan had Garland. Spencer had Brooklyn. Those three girls were good for Kai's brothers. They were so in love.

Now Kai only wanted to be loved like that too. To be held, kissed, spoken to sweetly. To be treated gently. To be loved for who she was.

Right now, she was weak and unlovable. Nothing like that could happen to her.

Suddenly, strong warm arms wrapped themselves around Kai's body, lifting her up bridal style. She struggled to get away. She didn't want to be found by the GRev or by a stranger.

"Calm down, Kai. It's okay. You're safe," whispered a familiar voice, but right now, she could remember where she knew this beautiful sweet voice.

Kai relaxed, snuggling into the warmth. She felt so safe now.

* * *

Preview: Kai is in a safe place. But with who?


	2. Chapter 2: Safe

Here's chapter two. Please enjoy and review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.

* * *

Chapter 2: Safe

Kai woke-up from a comfortable sleep but kept her eyes close. She felt so warm, cozy, and protected. She was afraid if she opened her eyes, she'll be back in her nightmare. She just really wanted to be with her brothers in Russia now.

Kai heard a door open. Afraid it was Tyson going to attack her again, she slowly opened her ruby red eyes. She found herself in an unfamiliar room. Standing at the door was... Miguel!

"M-Miguel, w-what..."

Miguel approached her, putting a hand on her forehead. He sighed.

"You have a very high fever. You need to relax, Kai," he told her.

"Y-You found me?" asked Kai confused and embarrassed that her crush found her in the condition that she was in.

"Yeah, you had me scared there. I'm just glad you're all right," Miguel said with a charming smile, "I'll help you get to the bathroom to take a warm bath and change into warm clothes. After that, I'm going to call a doctor and the Granger Dojo."

"No!" Kai protested. It sounded more alarmed than she would have liked.

"No what? There were a few things I just said that you could say 'no' to," Miguel asked with a light tone. He was concerned about her. Her 'no' seem come out in a scared tone.

"Please, don't call a doctor or the dojo. Especially not the dojo!" Kai pleaded. She hated doctors. The only one she trusted with her health problems with medical knowledge was Spencer and herself. As for the dojo, she did not want to go back where she will face pain and Tyson throwing himself at her.

The handsome Spaniard raised the eyebrow. The doctor he understood since he heard the Bliztkreig Boys and Kai didn't trust them but the dojo? What could've happen there that scared this beauty so much? Wasn't it Tyson's home? Tyson, being a friendly blader?

Miguel just smiled and gave a pat on her head.

"All right, I won't call them. Come on, I don't want to you getting worse," Miguel said, picking up Kai bridal style, frowning at how light and small she was. She lost a lot more weight than the last time he saw her, and she was lacking weight then too.

With a light blush on her cheeks, Kai insecurely wrapped her arms around his neck. She let him carry her into the bathroom where he sat her on the toilet lid. He started running the water so that it would be warm when she got in.

"I'm going to leave you alone so you would get cleaned and changed. I'll make something for you to eat," Miguel told her, turning to leave.

"Wait," she called, "My things, there were four things with me. Did you bring them when you found me."

"You mean, your beyblade, cell phone, scarf, and a picture?" he questioned, "Yeah, I brought them. They're on the table in the living room."

"Thank you."

Miguel left so Kai could do her business.

* * *

Miguel finished the soup he planned on Kai eating. With her sickness, he was hoping she could at least eat half of it. Right now, he was so worried about the ruby-eyed beauty.

Miguel went to the bathroom Kai was in. He couldn't hear anything, so maybe she was done. He knocked just in case to respect her privacy. She is a lady.

"Kai? Are you decent?" he asked. There was no answer.

"Kai?" There was still no answer.

"I'm coming in," said Miguel. He opened the door, coming face to face to the back of a clothed Kai.

"Kai?" he called again.

"Ah!" Kai cried out, turning around quickly. She looked scared.

"Hey, sorry. The food is ready. Come on," he said, looking concern.

"Okay."

Kai followed him to the living roon where he set up her food. She sat down and slowly began eating.

"Kai, may I ask you why were out there?" he asked softly.

Kai looked at him. Tears began to fall. She told him everything that happened, everything she felt. When she finished, Miguel looked furious. She thought it was at her.

Miguel stood and walked to the scared, fragile girl. He wrapped his arms around her gently, giving her a comforting hug.

"I won't let them hurt you anymore. You're not going back, Kai. I will not let them have you suffer anymore," he whispered, rubbing her back gently.

Kai burst into tears. Her crush was on her side. He cared! At last, she felt safe. As much as she still wanted to see her brothers, she was glad for Miguel. She loved the warmth he was giving her. It was something she did not want to lose.

Kai fell asleep in Miguel's arms. Carefully, he carried her into the spare room. Once she was snug in bed, he left the room. He put the remain soup into a container so that it could be heated for Kai later when she was hungry.

He then went to the living room and picked up Kai's phone. He found Tala's number and called it.

"Okay, Kai, what the big idea for..." Tala's voice came in.

"Tala, it's me, Miguel. I need you to come to Japan A.S.A.P," Miguel interrupted.

"Why? What's wrong?" he asked, sounding worried.

"It's Kai. She needs you."

* * *

Preview: The Blitzkrieg Boys come to Japan.


	3. Chapter 3: Brothers

Here's chapter three. Please enjoy and review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.

* * *

Chapter 3: Brothers

Miguel sat on the side of the bed where Kai laid. He was watching her sleep peacefully. He had place a wet cloth over her forehead to help with the fever a little, and he was running his fingers gently through her soft silky hair to comfort her. He also manage to slip her beyblade with her bit-beast into her hands to hold closely. He knew how close Kai was to Dranzer and how much they cherish each other.

He frowned at the suffering she went through. She looks so frail. Tyson, Daichi, Kenny, and Hilary are suppose to be Kai's friends. Yet, they used her and mistreated her. Max and Ray are her friends too, but they didn't know this was happening to her, so they are innocent. Miguel wonders, "Who would harm Kai like this?"

In his eyes, Kai is a beautiful angel, inside and out. He has seen her soft side under the mask. He knows there's more to her than what people say about her.

Miguel remembered the conversation with Tala on Kai's phone.

_"What!" Tala yelled. Miguel pulled the phone away from his ear so he could still hear with it. He had just told the red-haired Russian what had happened to Kai since she wasn't able to get the plane unwillingly and the condition she was in now._

_"Why, those...." Tala struggled to find the right name for the GRev._

_He's angry. The other three will be too when they hear this. Tala, Bryan, and even Spencer will want to go on a killing spree._

_"I know, Tala. Please, can you come over here? Kai really needs you. She told me she wants you guys. Besides, she'll need Spencer anyway, being as sick as she is," Miguel said._

_"Don't worry. We will," Tala vowed, "Miguel, thank you for helping her. Kai is a sister to us. If we lost her..."_

_"Don't worry about it. I'm happy to help. Just please here soon," said Miguel._

_"We will go right away and get the earliest flight. I'm hoping we'll get there tomorrow."_

_"Good, see you then. Kai will be okay with me. I promise she's safe," Miguel told him._

_"Thank you."_

It was the next day now. Kai's fever lowered a little bit, but it's not saying much. It was still very high. She hasn't even been awake much. Miguel had to wake her for a half an hour to get some more food in her system.

The Blitzkrieg Boys and their girlfriends should be here any time soon. Kai will be so happy and surprised.

Miguel could just imagine the look on her face when she sees her brothers are here.

Then the doorbell rang. Miguel took a look at the precious tiny bundle in the bed and got up to answer the door, hoping it was who he thought it was.

He looked into the peep hole, seeing six figures; the seventh was hard to see. He recognized them. He opened the door.

"Come in, but make sure to keep it down. Kai is still sleeping," Miguel said.

"Is she okay?" Claude, his best friend and Tala's girlfriend, asked concerned. She really liked Kai. She was the first to approve her relationship with her 'brother'. Well, she was one of the first they went to but still.

Garland and Brooklyn felt the same. Garland, Bryan's girlfriend, found Kai a person of respect, finding her kind, selfless, and a good opponent when she wasn't having a weak moment people didn't know she had. Brooklyn, Spencer's girlfriend, liked Kai because she was a forgiving, loving mother hen. She forgave the orange-haired girl, even after nearly killing her in the Justice Five Tournament. Kai makes 'forgive and forget' look so easy.

"Kai is a little bet better. She's still very sick, and the fever is still high. She's been sleeping most of time since she got here," Miguel said, "It would be a good time to wake her up to get her to eat something. She was able to eat almost nothing at the dojo. She looks so skinny more than ever."

"Tala, can I see Kai, please?" asked Ian, the youngest member of the team and the only one (besides Kai) who isn't dating anyone. Kai was his 'big sister'. She was like a mother to him, since he couldn't remember his real mom.

"Sure, go on and wake her up. Like Miguel, she needs to eat," Tala answered. Ian nodded. After Miguel pointed to the room Kai was in, he ran in.

The next thing they heard was "Ah!"

* * *

Kai was in a deep sleep, knowing Miguel was here, taking care of her, put her to ease.

Suddenly, a weight pounced on body, bring out of the realm of sleep.

"Ah!" she squeaked, startled. It was too small and too light to be Tyson, and she knew it can't be Miguel.

Kai opened her ruby eyes, being face to face with a young boy with purple hair and big nose. It was Ian, her younger brother.

"Ian!" Kai exclaimed, struggling to sit up, "I can't believe it. You're here."

"We all are, Kai," Bryan said as they filed into the room. Tala, Claude, Bryan, Garland, Spencer, and Brooklyn felt a pang of pain inside themselves to see Kai so sickly like this.

Kai's fevered face lit up like a kid on Christmas when she saw her brothers.

"But how...?"

"Miguel phoned us and explained everything. We got here as soon as we could," Tala told her as Spencer felt her forehead.

"We're here now, along with Claude, Garland, and Brooklyn," Spencer added.

"I'm going to whip something up for Kai and leave you guys alone," Miguel announced. He turn to leave.

"Miguel," Kai called, making him pause in his movement, "Thank you." Miguel smiled at the great amount of gratitude that was in her angelic voice.

"Your welcome," he said. He left the room. The girlfriends followed, so the siblings could talk.

"Miguel, it was great thing for you take care of Kai like this," Garland said.

"Thanks," he responded absentmindedly.

"What's wrong?" Claude asked.

"It's just you guys wouldn't believe how Kai looked when I found. She looked so... I just can't believe this happened to Kai. How could..." answered Miguel as his body shook with angry and sadness, "She looked so helpless and unhappy."

"We know, Miguel," Brooklyn said softly, "What the GRev did is awful. Kai is usually able to take care of herself as much as she needs help. Now she needs us."

"From what I seen, Miguel, you did a great job taking care of her. I heard and saw how grateful Kai was for helping her at her weak moment and bringing her brothers to her," Garland added.

"I'm glad to help her anytime."

* * *

"Guys, I am so sorry if you thought I was blowing you off. After Tyson force me to miss my plane, I tried to call you, but he wouldn't let me. I...," Kai said, but she stopped when Tala held up this hand.

"Kai, it's fine. Miguel told us everything. You aren't to blame. We're just you're okay," he told her.

"We were very worried about you," Ian said, hugging her around her waist as he sat next to her.

"Right now, you need to rest and get better. We want you to be well," said Spencer.

"So, Kai, I bet it was great to under the care of your crush, right?" Bryan said with a smirk. A deep red blush appeared on little Kai's face. They all smiled at that. They knew of her crush on Miguel. He is her first crush after all.

"You guys have no idea how happy I was when Miguel showed that he was on my side. He makes me feel safe and warm without you four. If it weren't for him, I would probably have gotten worse and still be in the rain, hiding from Tyson. He's so kind to me," Kai said

"Kai, why don't you tell him your feelings? You're in love with the guy," asked Tala.

"I don't think I can after all that he done for me. He's a great guy. He deserves better than me," Kai answered, looking down. The boys sighed. This wasn't new. Kai had always felt good things didn't happen to her and if they did, she believe she didn't deserve it.

She couldn't be more wrong.

* * *

Miguel gave Kai her meal. She manage to eat it all, to everyone's relief. They then felt her alone, so she could get some more rest.

"We can't thank you enough, Miguel," Spencer told him.

"It's nothing. I'm just glad I could help. It broke my heart when I saw Kai so... vulnerable. It's hard to believe that the GRev is the cause," Miguel said.

"We know."

"Kai has always been emotionally fragile. What they did really did a number on her," Spencer said.

"What was Kai like when you all met? Was she a happy child or what? What happened to her as a child?" Claude asked. Yet she knew she probably wouldn't get answered.

The Blitzkrieg Boys looked uncomfortable. They looked at each other. Then Tala took a deep breath.

"Kai came to the abbey when she was five years old. She had just lost her parents, and her grandfather, Voltaire, took her to the abbey to become his soldier. Though, the abbey was for boys, Voltaire wanted put her there, despite her being a girl. No one knew at first, since she was small even then and she could take the appearance of a boy.

"When we and the other kids there met her, we gave her a bit of a cold shoulder, especially when we found out she was the grandchild of one of our torment. She could've been the death ticket for us, the rebellion of the abbey.

"Yet, Kai wasn't affected and didn't care about her well-being. She had her emotionless mask on already. No one knew how she felt, though she was new to the torment and hard labor. She was assigned to our cell. There were only three beds that belonged to Spencer, Bryan, and me. When she saw them, she didn't even touch them. She just went to a corner, and it became her spot in the cell," Tala started.

"We pretty much ignored her, thinking she would be a worthless, weak pest. She was strong in beybattle with Dranzer, her only friend, a gift from her father. When someone acted up, they would question Kai. She would just say once that she hadn't heard anything and then remain quiet for the rest of the time even when questioned. When they were going to punish the accused, Kai would make a crack to get them angry and get herself punished, forgeting about the original reason she was there.

"It took us a while to realize Kai's real nature. Through the younger kids, we found out that she was compassionate and gentle towards them. She would help them out and get punished for it. We even realized when she was in the cell, it would be warmer, even when it was below zero. One day, we were caught in a rebellious act. They asked Kai if she knew any info on us, since she shared our cell. She refused to answer. They were going to punish us when she wisecracked again. She was punished. When the guard said something about being glad to be Voltaire's grandchild. Kai had response, "I rather die than be that monster's grandchild. He's a slimy, murderer." That cost her more punishment. She was taken away to a dark room to be starve for three days. When she returned, injured, weak, and hungry, she saw our healing wounds from our punishment of our stunt. When she found the reason for them, she started bawling. She apologize to us for not being able to save us, for us suffering, for being weak, for crying in front of us. We realized that Kai had been too rebellious about BioVolt and her grandfather. She put upon herself to try to protect us. That's why she would be a smart-alec and get herself punish. To make them forget about the accused and save them from pain, even the children that hurt her. We then saw Kai's true self, a caring, selfless girl. She had collapsed under the pressure that she was too frail to carry in the first place. She felt it was the least she could do for us because of her grandfather's doing. She took punishments, took care of the younger ones, and had Dranzer warm our cell for us for our comfort. Kai was weak, but strong.

"After she calm down, we decided to help her. Spencer tended her injuries. We gave her food and let her rest in a bed with us instead of the floor. We felt grateful for Kai's work to try to help us. It touched our hearts. It changed the way we felt about Kai. We decided to give her a chance to not be along anymore.

"The day following, a blader was getting ready to battle when he spotted Kai. He had wanted revenge for this time at the abbey and wanted to make her feel more pain. He launched at her. The three of us went to Kai's side and shielded her. To say she was shock was an underestimate. We gained her trust, help her get punished less, and she allowed us to be friends with her," Bryan continued.

"We felt guilty for being so cold to Kai at the beginning. She didn't care about it, saying that we had a right to feel like we did. The four of us grew closer, becoming from friends to siblings. We even found out about Kai being a girl too as well as the fact that her loving parents were killed by Voltaire. Nothing changed. We were each other's strength. Kai's motherly ways made us feel happy and comforted in the abbey. We gave her the protection and the care she needed and deserved.

"Then Ian came. He had quickly clinged himself to Kai's side. We found him trustworthy. We were family. Then we were introduced to Black Dranzer. It scared Kai and drew her to it. It was too strong. It took her over, and she used it against will. Its power made her lost her memories and made her leave the abbey. She was nine at the time. We were glad she was free from that place, though we missed her.

"The Russian Tournament came. Kai was with the Bladebreakers, still unable to remember us. The abbey called to her. She sneaked in, and she got her memories back. I guess she tried to search for us and an exit, but Black Dranzer found her, taking over her again. We hid the fact of our brotherly feelings for her in that state where she was cold and uncaring. We worried for her. After her challenge with the Bladebreakers, she was free. She gave back Black Dranzer and promised us that we would be free if it was the last thing she did. Her promise was fulfil. She and Mr. Dickinson help with all the children and us. She had to back to Japan to help the Bladebreakers but always kept in contact with us. Then there was the Tag Team Tournament, and the rest is history," Spencer finished.

Yes, they all knew the story. After the Tag Team Tournament, Boris, Voltaire's assistant, tried to take over the world of beyblade. Kai joined, only try to take it down from the inside. She got hurt from battling Brooklyn twice and survived.

"We love Kai. She's so selfless; it should be against the law. All we want is for Kai to be happy," Ian said.

Miguel shook with anger. After that suffering, people still hurt sweet Kai. She protected people, took care of them. And in return, they thought she was cold and heartless, a monster herself. All Miguel wants is for Kai to be happy too. He wants her to be with her family, her brothers. He wants her to know that he...

"Oh Kai," Brooklyn whispered.

"Everything is going to be okay now," Miguel said, gaining everyone's attention, "We all care about Kai. We won't let anything else happen to her. She doesn't deserve anymore tribulation."

"Right."

Now it was their turn to protect and care for the angel, the Phoenix.

* * *

Preview: Centered on Miguel's feelings for Kai.


	4. Chapter 4: Confessions

Here's chapter four. Please enjoy and review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.

* * *

Chapter 4: Confessions

A week had passed. It was still awhile before the upcoming World Tournament. Kai was almost better. She still needed a little more rest. Her fever broke, and she gain a few pounds. It was good to see her approving.

It helped since the Blitzkrieg Boys were with her. They had a good affect on her, but they believe there is more to her recovery.

Miguel has been by her all the time. He has always make sure she ate and took her medicine. He was a good help to Spencer too. Miguel and Kai were comfortable with each other. They could talk for hours. Miguel even made her laugh!

Now the Blitzkrieg Boys have to get the bottom of Miguel's feelings. They had to find out if he likes their sister or not. They had to for Kai's sake.

* * *

The Bliztkrieg Boy (excluding Ian) decided to have a little meeting with Miguel during Kai's nap. The girls knew about it. Garland had to really make Bryan promise not to do anything to him.

"All right, Miguel, what are your intentions towards Kai?" Bryan asked, making his eyes widen.

"Nothing bad, I promise!" Miguel exclaimed, "I won't ever do a thing to hurt Kai if that you four are worried about. I'm not Tyson. I really care about her."

"How so?" asked Tala.

"I can get along with her. I never felt so comfort around someone like I do around Kai before. It's easy to talk to her. I feel like I can talk to her about anything. I think she's beautiful in not just her appearance but in personality wise too. I just want to make her happy all the time, to make her smile like she did after our battle on the day I fire Barthez. I guess it was that smile that got me interested in her. I been hating the fact that Kai went through with the idea of the GRev caused this. It makes me feel like I want to protect her," Miguel told them sincerely. He was blushing that he had to pour his feelings for Kai out like this.

The Bliztkrieg Boys were quite surprised. Miguel had told them all of this and wasn't faking it. He really liked their sister.

"You love her, don't you?" asked Spencer.

Miguel looked at them boldly, "Yes, I do."

The boys felt oddly giddy. And why not? The boy their sister in love with loves her back. Finally, she could be happy and loved by someone who was not them.

"Well then, Miguel, you have our permission to ask out Kai," Tala told him. The boys looked amused when the blond gargoyle almost fell over.

"What! Y-You're trusting me to date Kai, who is pretty much your sister? Seriously, I thought she was under heavy guard when it came to dating," Miguel said.

"Yeah, Kai is, and we're letting you try to ask her out. So I guess it must mean something," the red-haired Russian said as he, Bryan, and Spencer smirked.

Miguel smiled and thanked them.

"But if you hurt her... "

"You'll beat me into a pulp and start digging my grave," Miguel finished for Bryan. He wasn't intimated, but he knew that they were serious. So was he.

* * *

Soon, Kai woke-up from her nap. She was alone, reading a book. Then someone knocked on the bedroom door.

"Come in," she said. Miguel came in.

"Hey, what's up?" asked Kai.

"I just wanted to talk to you about something," he answered.

"What is it?"

"Kai, what I'm going to tell is very important and the absolute truth," Miguel said, "I'm in love with you."

Kai's eyes widen in disbelief, "R-Really? How could you...?"

"Kai," Miguel said seriously, putting his hands on her shoulders, "You are an amazing person. You're not what people say you are. In my eyes, you are a beautiful, sweet person. I've fallen for you since our battle in the Tag Team Tournament after I fired Barthez. Don't degrade yourself in thinking its impossible to be loved. Your brothers love you as a sister, their girlfriends love you as a friend, and I really really love you."

"Miguel, I love you too, but I really think you deserve better than me. I know you'll tire of me and think you wasted your time..."

"No," he interrupted, but was happy for the confession that his love was return, "There is no way I would get tire of you. Trust me on that."

Miguel slowly leaned forwards towards Kai's beautiful face. If she wanted to push him away, she could, but she didn't. He lightly placed his lips against hers, and he put his arms around her, pulling her closer to him.

Kai became stiff but relaxed. She couldn't believe it. Miguel, her first crush, her first love, was kissing her, giving her her first kiss, and hugging her closely. The feelings of warmth and safety came back. Miguel always seem to bring them. Besides her brothers and their girlfriends, Miguel is the only one she trust herself to. She really love this kiss. She really love Miguel.

Miguel, right now, was in heaven. Kai's lips and body were so soft. Her petite delicate frame fit perfectly against his. This made him protective of her. She was so sweet. There is no way Tyson was getting his hands on her. Never. Not if he and the Blitzkrieg Boys had anything to say about it.

In a few minutes, Miguel broke the kiss but still held Kai. He stroke her back light as she snuggled against him.

"Kai, when you're completely better, I'm going to take you out on a date," he told her.

"Really?" Kai questioned while looking up.

"Yes, really," he answered with a sweet smile.

"All right, I can't wait!"

"Me either," Miguel said, smiling down on his new girlfriend. Kai looked so content and happy. That's how he always wanted to her to be.

* * *

Preview: The date


	5. Chapter 5: Date

Here's chapter five. Please enjoy and review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.

* * *

Chapter 5: Date

"Get back here, Kai!" the boys heard Claude shout. The petite phoenix runs into the living room where they are. She jumped and hid behind Spencer.

"Guys, control your girlfriends!" said Kai as Claude, Brooklyn, and Garland came in.

Today is the day of Kai and Miguel's first date. She was better since yesterday morning and has been excited ever since Miguel asked her out. Now her brothers' girlfriends are planning on helping her get ready. What they had planned scared her a little bit.

"Come on, Kai. This is a date with Miguel. At least try to get ready for it. You are a beautiful young woman. You can pretty yourself up a little like a normal girl," Brooklyn said.

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm not a normal girl. I never even been on a date before," Kai said.

"All right now," Spencer said as he stood. He tossed his little sister over his shoulder and walked into the room Kai and the girls ran out of.

"Spencer!" Kai said as Claude, Garland, and Brooklyn followed.

"Kai," the muscular blonde started as he put her on the bed, "Don't worry. It's okay. Brooklyn, you and girls take it easy."

"All right," Brooklyn said, giving Spencer a kiss on the cheek.

"Spencer!" Kai called.

"It's all right, Kai. They just want to help," Spencer assured her.

"All right," she sighed. After Spencer left, the girls helped Kai get ready for her date with Miguel.

"... And lastly, Kai is allergic to nuts and her favorite desert is chocolate-covered strawberries or chocolate and strawberry ice cream," Spencer finished telling Miguel things he would need to know while dating Kai. Miguel was literally writing it all down on a notepad. Most of the times that were on there didn't come for this time, but it would be for future reference.

Miguel was ready for the date. Kai was still get ready. He was excited. He was taking the girl of his dreams out of a date!

"All right, here's Kai!" Claude announced as she walked out with Brooklyn and Garland pushing Kai forcefully as her feet was planted to the ground, sliding across the floor as they push her out.

Kai was dressed up in a casual sort of way. She was wearing a red lace tank top, a skirt that ended at mid-thigh, and white heeled-sandals. The black part of her hair was tie by a red ribbon. She wore no make-up, but she looked gorgeous.

Miguel's jaw dropped at the sight. Kai had a deep blush on her face, making her adorable. Boy, did he felt lucky to have Kai in his life. She is a beautiful angel.

Tala saw Miguel's expression and snickered. He elbowed his ribs to snap him out of it. He blushed lightly when he realized that he was staring.

"Kai, you look enchanting, very lovely," he told her as her blush got a few shades deeper.

"T-Thanks," said Kai.

"Let's get going," Miguel said, taking her arm.

"Be back at eleven spark!" called Tala as they left.

"So, where are we going?" Kai asked.

"I was thinking about catching a movie, have a nice dinner, and even a stroll through the park before we get back at eleven. I don't want your brothers to think that I'm untrustworthy," Miguel answered.

"That's nice. I can't wait," Kai said. Miguel offered his arm like a gentleman and Kai wrapped her arms around it.

She was excited for this. Miguel was too.

"That was good," Kai commented as they left the restaurant.

"I'm glad," said Miguel, smiling down on the little ruby-eyed beauty. He was also glad that she ate a majority of her meal. Kai was almost to her original weight, and her original weight was still under what she was suppose to in her age. He guess that as long she does get sick or lose anymore, she'll be fine. He cared about Kai's health a great deal.

When he looked up, his eyes widen in horror. Swiftly, he wrapped an arm around Kai's petite waist, pulling them both in the alleyway. Miguel leaned against the brick wall, while holding a surprised and confused Kai protectively and looking around the corner.

"Miguel, what is it?" she asked.

"I see Tyson in crowd," he answered stiffly. He felt Kai tense in his arms.

"It's okay. I'm not going to let him see you," said Miguel, using his body to sheild Kai's from prying eyes. Kai, in turn, was clinging onto his shirt. She wasn't ready to face him. If she had to now, she was glad that Miguel was here with her. She knew that he would shield her from him like he was doing now.

Miguel kept this up for a few minutes until Tyson disappeared. He made sure he was gone before he got them out of hiding.

"I think it's safe for right now. Let's just go home to avoid getting caught by Tyson. We can go on a walk tomorrow," Miguel said.

"Okay."

Miguel looked at Kai for a minute before smiling and hugging her tightly.

"Tyson will never hurt you again. I love you. I will protect you," he whispered lovingly in her ear.

Kai sighed, smiling also. Though her date was cut short, it was fun. It felt so right to be in his arms. Even if she had to face Tyson again, she wanted, for at least, Miguel to be there. In his arms where Kai feels the safest in her whole life.

She was happy, safe, and loved.

* * *

Preview: The tournament is coming up. The Blitzkrieg Boys, their girlfriends, Kai, and Miguel are figuring on what to do.


	6. Chapter 6: Plan

Here is chapter six. Please enjoy and review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade

* * *

Chapter 6: Plan

Days went on. Kai and Miguel were getting closer and closer, so the tournament.

Now, everyone was gathered in the living room, trying to figure out what to do about it.

"Let's see, we know that the GRev, White Tiger X, PPA All-stars, the Majestics, F-Dynasty, and us (of course) are in the tournament. What about your team, Claude?" Tala asked.

"Miguel decided not to this year. After what happened with Barthez, we can take a break from the World Tournament," Claude answered.

"Yeah," Miguel agreed.

"Kai, I think it would be best if you didn't parpicitate this year either," Spencer said.

"What! Why?"

"You're still on the edgy side. I believe you need more rest and free time. You and Miguel can travel with us in the tournament. Just think of it as time to spend with your boyfriend," he explained.

"Well, when you put it that way, I guess I could miss it this year," Kai said, leaning against Miguel's frame as he is smiling gently down at her.

"You are coming along, Miguel?" asked Garland.

"Of course. It gives me more of an excuse to spend time with Kai and keep Tyson a good distance away from her."

Kai blushed at the protectiveness in her boyfriend's voice. She sighed, loving this love with Miguel. He was everything she could ever wanted. All she hoped that this relationship would last.

"All right then, Claude, Garland, Brooklyn, Kai, and Miguel are guests with us. So how is the tournament going to work?" asked Tala.

"According to Mr. Dickinson's announcements, it's three-round battles like before the Tag Team World Tournament. I think it would go between Tala, Bryan, and me. Ian will be an alternate," answered Spencer.

"All-righty then!" Ian chirped.

"What are we going to do about the GRev though? I know you guys are not going to let them go after what did to Kai," Brooklyn asked.

"That's for Tala and me. We're going to make them miserable by using our infamous pranks. Since Tyson was the cause of most of Kai's distress, he gets more than the rest. This will be so fun!" Bryan said.

"Just done get caught and leave Garland and Claude alone," Spencer said, shaking his head.

"Mine!" Bryan shouted, pulling Garland into a tight embrace, making her laugh. Tala did the same, just not as dramatic, more gentle.

"Anyway," Spencer said, "The first stop is America like last year. We should be leaving tomorrow. When we get there, there's going to be a party where the teams gather, talk, and perform sportsmanship. Mr. Dickinson requires us to do it."

"So, then I would have to face Tyson then," Kai said.

"Don't worry," Miguel told her, "I'll be with you, and he'll have to careful with your brothers around."

"All right."

"So we know the plan. Do the tournament, prank the GRev, and have doing it."

"Yes."

* * *

Preview: The group goes to America for the first round of the World Tournament.


End file.
